Monster (MBC)
Details *'Title:' 몬스터 / Monseuteo *'Previously known as:' Tyrant (폭군), Monster (괴물) *'Genre:' Melodrama, romance, revenge *'Episodes:' 50 *'Broadcast network:' MBC *'Broadcast period:' 2016-Mar-28 to 2016-Sep-20 *'Air time:' Monday & Tuesday 22:00 *'Original Soundtrack:' Monster OST Synopsis The story of a man who fights against greed, and experiences every hardship and adversity known to man in order to make something of himself and find love. --Dramabeans User/Viewer Ratings Cast ;Main Cast *Kang Ji Hwan as Kang Ki Tan / Lee Gook Chul (30) **Lee Ki Kwang as young Gook Chul (19) (ep 1-2) *Sung Yoo Ri as Oh Soo Yun / Cha Jung Eun (30) **Lee Yul Eum as young Jung Eun (19) (ep 1-2) *Park Ki Woong as Do Gun Woo (29) *Soo Hyun as Yoo Sung Ae (30) (ep 1-29) ;Dodo Group *Jung Bo Suk as Byun Il Jae *Park Young Kyu as Chairman Do Choong *Jo Bo Ah as Do Shin Young *Jin Tae Hyun as Do Kwang Woo *Lee Duk Hwa as Hwang Jae Man *Kim Bo Yun as Hwang Gwi Ja *Kim Hye Eun as Hwang Ji Soo *Jung Woong In as Moon Tae Kwang *Cha Kwang Soo as Go Hae Sool *Kim Se Ah as Mo Kyung Shin (Moon Tae Kwang's assistant) ;Secret Defense Organization *Choi Jong Won as Jo Ki Ryang *Lee El as Ok Chae Ryung *Go Yoon as Cha Woo ;Dodo Group Interns *Kim Dong Hee as Lee Soo Tak *Jin Ye Sol as Park So Hee *Shin Joo Hwan as Kim Hae Il *Lee Moon Jung (이문정) as Hong Nan Jung ;Others *Kim Ji Sung as child from the shop *Kang Dong Yup *Joey Albright *Park Pal Young *Kim Gun *Kim Kwang In *Yang Hyun Min *Lee Chang *Yoon Yong Joon (윤용준) as Do Chil (ep 41-42) *Lee Kyu Sub *Yoon Seung Hoon *Jung Mi Ae ;Supporting Cast *Kim Won Hae as Min Byung Ho *Kim Myung Soo as Jung Eun's father (ep 1-2) *Joo Suk Tae as Attorney Kang *Song Kyung Chul as Kong Bok Shin *Lee Ah Hyun as Choi Ji Hye *Nam Myung Ryul as Gook Chul's father (ep 1) *Park Hoon as Oh Choong Dong *Lee Seung Hyung as Secretary Ahn *Nam Ki Ae as Gook Chul's mother *Shin Seung Hwan as Yang Dong Yi *Lee Chae Mi as Park Ye Bin (Choi Ji Hye's daughter) *Jung Soon Won (정순원) as Oh Jin Chul / Cha Dong Soo (adult) **Jung Soo Hwan as Cha Dong Soo (teen) *Go In Bum as Kim Dae Woo *Jung Kyu Soo as So Gil Doo *Jung Sung Mo as Uh Kyung Suk *Ahn Won Jin ;Cameos and special appearances *Sung Ji Roo as Go Joo Tae *Bae Jong Ok as Jung Man Ok *Bo-Lin Chen as Michael Chang *Lee Won Jong as Na Do Kwang Production Credits *'Production Company:' Lee Kim Production (이김프로덕션) *'Chief Producer:' Lee Joo Hwan *'Producer:' Jo Yoon Jung (조윤정) *'Director:' Joo Sung Woo *'Screenwriters:' Jang Young Chul and Jung Kyung Soon Recognitions *'2016 MBC Drama Awards:' Best New Actress (Jo Bo Ah) Episode Ratings See Monster (MBC)/Episode Ratings Notes *Actor Seo Kang Joon and actress Hwang Jung Eum were first offered the lead roles but later got replaced by Kang Ji Hwan and Sung Yoo Ri. *On Aug 30, actress Jo Bo Ah was diagnosed with encephalomeningitis in the hospital. After filming on Aug 31, only then she began having detailed examination and treatment. External Links *Official site *Korean Wikipedia *Daum movie site *'News articles:' (1) Category:KDrama Category:KDrama2016 Category:MBC